Protecting You
by sayheyadancer
Summary: One-shot. Their marriage was in pieces. They weren't acting as if they were even married anymore. However, one attack could change everything for the two and make them realize how much they really need each other. Naley.


Hey

**Hey! This is my first One Tree Hill one-shot…my favorite show I have to admit! I hope you all enjoy this. It was just something I thought of.**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own One Tree Hill or any related characters.

--

**Protecting You**

The breeze on Haley's brownish-blondish straight hair blew softly and she felt her eyes covered by a few strands here and there. She blew out a frustrated breath as she scribbled and erased answers on her homework over and over again. Tree Hill students all around her paid no attention as they bumped into her as she sat on a table outside of the school. Haley groaned as a group of girls past her, whispering and staring at her, one hissing "Freak".

Haley glared at them once but her glance instead went past them, to the pair that were giggling and laughing as they made their way to their next class. Peyton Sawyer and Nathan Scott were walking side by side, apparently involved in a humorous conversation. Gulping to herself, her eyes dancing with jealousy, she watched as they both walked right past her paying no mind that she even existed.

Like every other day it seemed anymore.

Haley was fed up. Her marriage was broken. Her so-called friend was ignoring her. Every one at school whispered and talked about her as if she was from another planet. Closing her calculus book with a slam, she packed up her book bag and stomped right passed the people who never took notice.

The girls continued whispering. Haley found her eyes burning with tears. She fought to lose control as she walked right through the middle of Peyton and Nathan. She didn't answer as Nathan called her name. The girl kept walking at a fast pace, rushing to get away from her husband, away from the girls.

Away from the life she wasn't hoping for when she returned to Tree Hill.

Haley ran through the front doors and up the stairs as quickly as she could. Keeping her head down, Haley's tears seemed to take over her body as she was now uncontrollably shaking all over. She had to get away, away from this life.

Before she could process it, she ran straight into a hard, cold body. Looking up, her eyes widened as an unknown guy towered over her. "What's the hurry, sweet thing?"

"Excuse me" Haley politely whispered, trying to shove past the man. He only grabbed onto her wrist tightly and Haley yelped at the pain as he shoved her up against a locker. "Let go of me!" Haley's voice strangled as the boy placed a hand over her mouth and guided her towards a bathroom. The tears that were threatening Haley quit streaming from her eyes and now were replaced with fear.

Before Haley knew it, the door to an unknown bathroom was slammed shut and she was thrown up against a wall. Haley screamed at the sudden rush of pain, only to be slapped by the guy. "Listen up Haley James Scott, make no sound and I might not hurt you as much as I would if you screamed. Yell again and you'll make yourself wish you never married that scumbag of a guy."

"Shut up!" Haley growled and immediately regretted her words as the mystery guy grabbed a handful of her hair with his fist and threw her onto the ground. Shaking, Haley cried out in pain as the man kicked her in the stomach.

The guy leaned down next to her ear and Haley shook as he whispered, his lips touching her ear. "Bet you wish you never married him. The idiot that is now having more fun screwing Peyton Sawyer again than he ever had being married to you."

Haley struggled as she desperately tried to push off her attacker. "Shut up! SHUT UP!" She bellowed loudly and slapped the man across the face as she squirmed through his grasp.

He easily grabbed a hold of her wrists and yanked them up behind her head. "Don't you dare tell me to shut up you little piece of shit!" He half-yelled as he turned her over, her face smacking the cold, hard tile. Haley was now sobbing uncontrollably as he twisted her arms.

"AH!" Haley yelled out. "Help me!" She screamed desperately, her voice growing hoarse. She no sooner found her head hitting the tile yet again as she heard footsteps moving past her.

"You'll regret this, Haley James" The man whispered in her ear yet again, this time dropping off the second last name. She cried onto the floor as she listened and waited as the attacker opened the door to the bathroom and slammed it shut behind him.

Haley struggled and choked on her tears, afraid to move. Everywhere in her body hurt. Bruises were already forming on her wrists, her head was brutally throbbing, her muscles were giving out. Shaking, Haley hissed as she tried to move but only felt pain. Using her arms to push her up off the ground, she glanced into the mirror. Her eyes were swollen and darkened, and red marks were clear across her cheek. Her strength suddenly weakened as she let go and fell helplessly back down to the floor.

"Help…someone" Haley croaked with a whisper, knowing fully that no one had heard her. The door suddenly swished open and Haley looked up desperately.

The two men that had walked through the bathroom doors both stopped and stared openly at her. Haley coughed and felt suddenly sick to her stomach, crying immensely. "Oh my god" One of the guys breathed out and leaned down told grab a hold of her back.

The guy that was leaning down next to Haley, shoved at his friend, "Go find Nathan Scott! NOW!"

Haley heard scrambling footsteps leave the bathroom and felt someone talking at her, except his voice seemed blurred to her. "Haley? Can you hear me? You're going to be okay, alright? I promise you", he spoke as he rubbed her back nervously not knowing what else to do. "Shit."

Shaking and sobbing, Haley balled her hands into fists as she hiccupped strongly.

What felt like hours later, Haley heard the door bang open and in a matter of seconds another body was thrown onto the ground next to her. "HALEY! Baby, can you hear me? Oh God, what the hell happened?" She heard the voice say, although it sounded far away to her.

Haley continued hearing far off voices whispering back and forth and occasionally heard someone yelling at her, shaking at her trying to get her response. She figured it was Nathan, but she didn't want to seem him. All she wanted to do was crawl up into a hole and let it all just drown away.

The door opened again and the voices seemed yet again so far away. Only this time when the voice spoke, her eyes snapped open in alert. "What's going on in here?" The deep voice boomed curiously and Haley automatically knew it as to be her attacker.

Gripping onto the arm next to her, she noticed that it was actually Nathan that was there, staring down at her worriedly. Pushing the bangs out of her eyes he breathed deeply, "Oh God, baby." His lips leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead, gathering her up into a bundle to him.

"Him-get-him-out-get-him" Haley stuttered as she tried to speak, pointing her finger in the direction she last her heard attacker's voice. Too afraid to look at the man, she instead buried her face into Nathan's neck, panting uncontrollably.

"Haley, who? Get out who? You need to speak to me Hales!" Nathan spoke urgently, gripping onto Haley safely.

Bracing herself, Haley raised her head and stared at the two other men that found her. She suddenly noticed Brooke Davis's presence also. Her room mate gasped as she looked at her. Blinking her eyes she sputtered, "Where's…where's the other man?" Everyone looked at her strangely and Nathan wrapped his arms closely around his wife.

"Haley, no one else was in here…" He spoke gently, rubbing her back as she shivered. Haley felt a sweater being wrapped around her closely to help warm her up.

"There, tutor girl, is that better?" She heard Brooke whisper, knowing it had been Brooke's sweater that was now wrapped around her. Haley could only manage a nod.

"We need to get her out of here, Brooke" Nathan spoke, as he hooked an arm around her legs and one close by her head and lifted her up bridal style. Haley kept her arms wrapped around his neck tightly as she felt herself shifting in his arms. "Hold tight, Hales. It'll all be alright" He whispered softly into her hair.

--

_One Week Later_

Haley's return to school caused quite a buzz and she became quickly frightened at the new batch of whispers and stares that now took over. Every where she went, every one was giving her looks of sympathy. Her heart pounded deep inside her chest and she felt herself suddenly sweating at the thought of seeing her attacker.

Moving her way inside the school, Haley felt herself looking in all directions, bracing herself for her attacker. The whispers and stares grew louder and more advanced as Haley fought the urge to turn around and run away. All of the emotions Haley were having at that moment suddenly bubbled up and sizzled out as she felt tears growing in her eyes yet again.

Deciding quickly, Haley turned around swiftly and ran into a body yet again. Her fear became known but relaxed when she felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her. Looking up from the person's chest, she saw Nathan glancing down at her worriedly. The same way he was when she first looked at him on the day of her attack.

"Oh Hales" Nathan breathed out, as he kissed the top of her forehead. "Come on" He whispered lightly as he turned her back around and rubbed her back. Haley now faced the crowd of students again and she just gulped lightly.

Haley felt Nathan's arm swing across her back and pull her to him as far as she could. He turned and whispered to her, "I told you that I would always be there to protect you. I intend to keep that promise." The deep love in his eyes held truth and Haley smiled weakly.

Even if things were still rocky between them, even if the sun wouldn't always shine on their relationship, she knew Nathan Scott would always be her hero. No matter what. And together, the two walked down the hallway and faced the obstacle…

As husband and wife.

--

**Yeah I know what you are probably saying, cheesy ending. Haha, but I thought it was appropriate. If any of you were confused about the time frame, this takes place sometime after Haley returned from the tour and was not on good terms with Nathan. I hope you guys enjoyed, please review!**


End file.
